


高山低谷

by Clarinet7



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinet7/pseuds/Clarinet7
Summary: 富家公子哥、集团继承人吴磊和他的海归精英前男友易烊千玺之间不得不说的故事。





	高山低谷

**Author's Note:**

> *标题来自BGM：林奕匡-高山低谷
> 
> *副驾驶@鸽，她让我话不要多说，写他娘的。
> 
> *我就写了。

 

#00

 

“你好，我是易烊千玺。”

 

一个下着雨的天气，空调被关掉了，会议室摆放的金香玉和万年青葱绿欲滴，也不像适合话旧的样子。何况对面坐着的，自己的前男友，正以你姐姐的未婚夫的身份做着自我介绍。

明明是好久不见，却要扮成初次见面。

 

“你好。”

我当然知道你是易烊千玺，吴磊压抑住内心的狂躁，几年前彼此唇齿交缠的缱绻和干净阳光的回忆长了翅膀飞了回来，铺天盖地。之前在会议室见到易烊千玺第一眼，他抓住一股冲动想要打断董事会的面试把人带走，突然间又没了底气。

分手是你自己提的，一则短信就和这段感情单方面做了了结，连当面说的勇气都没有，现在又拿什么资格带人走呢？

吴磊只能看着易烊千玺坐在姐姐身边，言辞妥帖风度自信，一举一动都该死的迷人。就连他领带上那个有那么一点歪的温莎结都该死的，充满了吸引力。他想到自己竟然从来没有见过他穿西装，想到自己是可以教他怎么给领带打结的，想到他们或许用领带做些其他事也不是不可以……但他已经不属于他了。现在拥有他的是自己的姐姐，光明正大的，未婚夫。得知这一点，吴磊就嫉妒得发狂。

就算他也知道，易烊千玺只是姐姐签下的合约情人，只是为了说服古板的董事会，为了让自己不用继续做恼人的接班人。但他依然为这个可以光明正大牵着易烊千玺的手的机会，而嫉妒、心酸到发狂。

 

曾经他们也可以是一对光明正大的恋人的。或者说就是那样。

 

二零一八年的纽约冬天是属于吴磊和易烊千玺的。

雪里没有红宝石，中央公园也没有侏罗纪，太阳照常升起，哥伦比亚大学的学生们走在路上，过着充实而平淡的又一个学期。所以，一场新生而热烈的恋情，如出墙红杏，吸引了大部分探寻这段回忆的目光，吞噬掉残存的理智。过去它发生时是如此，将它束之高阁多年之后，依然如此。

处处都是导火索，掩埋在灰烬之下，只暗风一吹，死灰复燃，亦可燎原。

 

#01

 

那是周五的晚上，草地上有一场音乐派对。大概进行到一半时，吴磊才姗姗来迟，写完一篇课程论文花的时间比他预计的长了一点。估摸着几个相熟的世家少爷小姐早到了在前方嗨着，他听着前面传来欧美爵士一类的歌曲，慢慢往前挪。轻轻哼着最喜欢的一段Serenade，吴磊穿过或坐或立、拥抱或舞动、形形色色的人，今天心情不错，可以在格子里画一个对勾，他一边走一边想。他迎着灯光，周围的人剪影的轮廓组成纸牌森林，隔着光电粒子的呐喊，在吴磊眼里渐渐退化成冗长而无意义的慢镜头。

有些烂俗，却不得不这么说：命中注定般，易烊千玺出现了。

易烊千玺逆着光，举着的手机让吴磊看见了他，他对着手机说着什么，拢住自己的毛衣外套往外走。经过吴磊身边时，正是两个乐队切换的间隙，吴磊听见他说着一口北京腔，鬼使神差地没让他过。

易烊千玺挂了和楠楠的视频通话，抬眼看着拦路的吴磊，没有要开口说话的意思。

“中国人？”我去这什么低级搭讪开头，吴磊简直恨铁不成钢，虽然事后吴磊总结认为，异国他乡老乡见老乡的戏码确实很好用，但他当时被易烊千玺注视着还是恨不得把自己舌头咬了。       

“你好，我是吴磊，认识一下吧！”吴磊伸出右手。

他没有等很久，新一首歌被唱响之前，易烊千玺伸出了他的右手。

虽然没有两眼泪汪汪，毕竟一国同胞，他不好拂我面子，吴磊这么解释。他忘了，他那时候从不在乎什么家族、利益，交朋友都是随心而来，易烊千玺又何尝不是呢？会因为要照顾老乡而一而再、再而三地，接受吴磊的邀请，满足吴磊隔三差五各种各样的小问题？虽然同样读商科，课也不在一起，吴磊却总有理由做易烊千玺的同桌，易烊千玺也总是为他留一个位子。

 

后来是吴磊先告白的。

 

图书馆，微光中都是浮尘，老旧书页独特的油墨味淡淡萦绕在周围。吴磊跟在易烊千玺后面，易烊千玺在不同的书架上拿拿放放，好像怎么都找不到想要的那本。

他们一路穿过了叶赛宁苹果花丛的薄雾，经过莱蒙托夫远扬的帆，走走停停。吴磊突然走近他，摘下耳机问易烊千玺记不记得当时那首歌，他把手机递给易烊千玺看，本该滚动着的歌词被暂停在第四十五秒处——上一句是 ** **即使我最好的一面已经不复**** ，下一句是 ** **我们可以任其燃烧**** ——他指着中间那一句：

 

 ** **Baby, tell me that you’ve got the flame for me.**** *

 

吴磊研磨着易烊千玺上唇的唇珠，在书架和墙角的掩护下结束了第一个吻，说这就是命中注定。易烊千玺背靠着书架，他回应吴磊第二个吻，从试探到追逐，直到彼此都开始感到窒息。

第三个吻落下的时候，纽约迎来了初雪。

 

吴磊所说的话都是认真的，可是他内心又知道，这点感觉大概撑不到春风踏过山径，铃兰花芽冒出头。在他离开之时，在曼哈顿的冬天结束之前，就会终止。

于是他们逃到波士顿，乘上游轮出海，去看成群的座头鲸。

火星带着那么点亡命天涯的决绝，他不管不顾地引燃一切，把满心的欢喜和隐秘的痛苦都倾泻进去，让自己挤进对方身体里，用彼此身体火热的温度照亮这一个冬天。

易烊千玺的手抚过吴磊肩胛骨，他体内的腺体突然被狠狠一顶，强烈的刺激让他紧紧扣住吴磊的肩膀，额前的头发被汗水浸湿。吴磊侧头轻轻吻了吻身下人情不自禁贴过来的脸颊，吻绵延出去从耳廓到下颌，草莓一路张结着，下方一下又一下狠狠的顶撞，与轻柔的吻对比强烈。

易烊千玺弓起的背脊有着春山般的线条，被吴磊笼在怀里，火花迅速地流窜，爆炸。易烊千玺感觉自己要晕船了——在没有风浪的陆地上，跃起的鲸也会跌进酒店白色床单的褶皱里。“慢……慢点……唔！”他在吴磊背上留下红色的抓痕，呜咽的声音断断续续，得不到半分钟停歇。

“不行，”湿热的后穴紧紧咬住吴磊的阴茎，按着易烊千玺腰胯的手顺着往上撩拨他胸前的两点，“你下面咬得那么紧，它不想我停。”

“没有……啊……没……不是……”

太过分了，他后穴早已经被大开大合的动作操开，身体里那根东西一直猛戳他的敏感点，快感堆积到甚至有一点麻木，缠在吴磊腰上的双腿渐渐失去力气，脚趾紧张地回扣住，双腿敞开，更方便了吴磊的进攻。

粗硬的耻毛次次刮过湿软的穴口，饱满壮实的阴囊随着全部拔出又狠狠的插入不断碰撞着他的会阴，易烊千玺就这么被操弄到了高潮，“啊……”精液源源不断地溢出，他抓着床单，脑海被一潮又一浪的快感吞噬。吴磊的分身被收紧的穴肉紧紧包裹着，他感到无比快慰，他舔咬易烊千玺的耳垂，继续动作起来，九浅一深。

紧密贴合的躯体，逐渐稀薄的空气，空白的墙壁和泛红的脸颊。他们的第一次，在星级酒店总统套间，北欧风的装潢和窗外的海，一切都是冷色的。所以他们拥抱得很紧，传递的呼吸和心跳才有点暖意。让多年后回忆起来，也感到慰藉。

 

#02

 

在对这段关系进行不断地回顾和整理的过程中，吴磊消耗掉了自己大部分的耐心。他在这段关系上寄托了很多感情，是覆水难收的。没有再见到易烊千玺之前，他还不觉得心里空落落的那部分有多碍眼。可是在见到换下了卫衣牛仔裤、穿上西装领带，脸色越来越冷漠的易烊千玺之后，空的那部分开始长出七零八落的刺，在空荡荡的身体里滚来滚去，他的灵魂也一阵刺痛。

他已经疲于应付，每一日，每一次，焦灼和渴望反反复复地践踏而过，他的心底早就苍凉荒芜一片。吴磊已经分不清，他这是因为爱而不得痛苦，还是仅仅因为……他得不到。

 

他到公司上班的次数比以前殷勤得多，不再需要别人提醒，他主动把总经理的权利攥在手里，有时候也会加班到深夜。父亲和几个长辈很宽慰，以为他也是因为金融峰会而努力。但他不过是贪图每一次开会坐在那人对面的机会，独因为那一间办公室的灯还亮着，他就不愿走。

“磊磊，你到底是怎么想的?”

只有吴悦知道他不对劲，毕竟姐弟连心，只是现在吴悦也不懂他怎么了，这个计划不是他提出的吗?弟弟不愿意接手公司，既然姐姐愿意接手，他们只是需要找一个帮手而已。

是对易烊千玺不满意吗?

吴悦看不出吴磊会不满意什么。不论是学历出身、工作能力还是性格品质，她都不觉得易烊千玺有任何问题，不然也不会找他了。就连挑剔古板的董事们都对易烊千玺赞不绝口，吴磊在纠结什么?

吴磊不能说，他说不出口。

他还没有弄清楚。金色的过往让情况变得支离破碎，线索千条办法为零，他只知道，他所有的情绪已经债台高筑，摇摇欲坠。

 

死者不可生，亡者不可存，谁又能来拯救这半死不活的灵魂?

 

复兴西路的法国梧桐落叶见黄，适合旅人散步和停驻。

集团年会之前，有一个露天酒会，因为可能来临的雨雪天气，整体撤回了凯悦西楼顶层的餐厅。女客们放心地换上单薄的晚礼服，露出蝴蝶骨影天鹅引颈，个个高傲而美丽。

香槟酒影，琴簧满地，琐碎的光在酒杯里吞吐翻涌，碰杯之后却没被喝下。易烊千玺把对面郑董事的敷衍看在眼里，依然保持着疏离的笑容，也对，郑董事本来就是太子系的人，对他不会很友好。但如果这些对立两派的董事知道，太子和公主才是一伙的，而他们不过都是被利用的棋子，他们会怎么想？

群狼逐鹿，后有猎枪。

那他又是什么角色?是被推上膛的子弹，还是枕戈待旦预见死亡，却不得不上的一头狼?

他总归是会被抛弃的。合约里黑纸白字，已经比当初被不告而别地抛下，要好的多。而这次他会准备好，因为他已提前知道了结局，不会再像上次那样慌张，和痛苦。

 

突然一阵巨大的引擎轰鸣声传来，伴着簌簌风声，大家齐聚到窗边，看着楼顶一侧的草坪上降落下一架直升机。所有人的注视下，吴磊从直升机上下来。狂风中他的大衣下摆上下翻飞，他则踩着肃杀的步伐走了进来。所有人立时拥了过去，但易烊千玺没有动。他站在餐桌边，看似认真地端详杯中的半杯酒，可吴磊知道，他这是在发呆了。易烊千玺总是有这样的能力，他说过，他会把自己从不喜欢的环境里抽离出去，俯瞰环境里的众人以及自己。吴磊想问他，那我呢?

你也会那样看我吗?

易烊千玺微微仰起头，笔尖收起来在指间转动，瞳孔是好看的琥珀色。他抿嘴笑了，凑过去吻了吻吴磊的嘴角，他说他不会。

****有你陪我的地方，怎样都不会差。** **

****

吴磊心不在焉地和几个公司高管聊天，聊去年的创收，聊今年的净资产收益率，聊下个阶段的产品线……易烊千玺也在这堆人里，可不涉及到他他就一言不发。可是如果是别人，除了吴磊，和他说话，他都礼貌而柔和地回应了。

吴磊终于失控，他在喝了两杯酒之后，纵容自己是喝醉了，挥挥手摆脱几个董事，捏着易烊千玺手腕把人拉到角落。嘴巴立即怼上去亲吻，双手解开易烊千玺的西装扣子，在腰间流连，试图从衬衫下探进去。

他闻着易烊千玺身上木质的男香，反复亲吻易烊千玺的眼角、鼻尖、耳朵和下巴，却小心翼翼地避开了嘴唇。升起的旗抵上了易烊千玺小腹，吴磊右腿挤进易烊千玺两腿之间，轻轻摩擦，他开口，“给我……给我好不好?”

是在祈求吗?在这样正式的场合把他拉开，不过又是一次发情，一场求欢。

易烊千玺淡淡地问:“给你什么?”

他的瞳孔还是那样好看的琥珀色，可是眼神里已经没有了温柔。吴磊还要他给什么呢?他把一切都给过他。他把一颗真心交到吴磊手上，吴磊收下了吗?他捧着他玩弄，最后给一句轻飘飘的分手，让易烊千玺花了三年才彻底接受，吴磊只是和他玩了场贵族游戏，是他没被告知规则。

他没有什么可给了。

吴磊松开手，想要给易烊千玺整理衣服被拒绝，他也没有特别的神色。易烊千玺感到和他无话可说，扣好扣子，走了出去。望着他的背影，吴磊眼里清明一片，他敛眉看了一会儿易烊千玺依旧游刃有余的在高管和董事间穿梭，终于露出了今晚第一个真心的笑容。

他一定比易烊千玺想象的要成熟更多，是不择手段的成年人了。他可以手段温和，也可以直截了当，亦或是先兵后礼。如果对方油盐不进，那么……也会有人助他一臂之力。

有的是人愿意帮他这个“忙”。

再回到酒会上的吴磊不再分神关注易烊千玺了。他做着酒会上该做的，喝酒、聊天，和投资商寒暄。

他在等待，并且胸有成竹。吴磊知道几个太子系的董事也以为他看不惯易烊千玺，想了些办法要帮吴磊除掉他。这些办法有的可笑，有的低劣，就算易烊千玺不是他这边的，吴磊也不屑动用这样的方法。但就在刚才他改变了主意，吴磊默许了郑董事实施他的计划。

只不过，稍稍改动一下，就能为吴磊所用。

 

凝重的雨云在低空堆积了大半天时间，终于落下了雨点。玻璃上聚起水汽，易烊千玺接过一杯Louis Roederer，饮了下去，杯中细腻的气泡一晃不见了影。远远的，吴磊也将自己杯中的酒一饮而尽。

 

#03

 

酒会就办在酒店楼顶，还未结束，易烊千玺先被送了下来。一个服务生接了吩咐把人搀着往电梯走，已经有些不清醒的人身上酒气并不重，甚至香香的，老板们喝的酒就是和普通人不一样，酒量倒是和一般人没两样。服务生小心翼翼扶着易烊千玺，很快走到了指定的房间，还未把房卡掏出来，咔哒一声门先开了。吴磊站在门内，把人接过去，让服务生回去了，关门之前不忘把小费夹着免打扰的牌子一起递给服务生。

他直接把人横抱起来，把人放在里间的床上，手贴上易烊千玺的脸颊感受到有点烫，吴磊好整以暇地捏捏了易烊千玺的脸，先去洗澡了。

 

“唔……”

仰躺在床上的人面色潮红，深色的细条纹西装外套被压在肘下，看起来只是喝醉了而已。又被晾了十几分钟之后，药效作用明显增强，刚才安安静静的人开始不住扭动，间或发出一两声嘤咛。吴磊一亲他的眼角，就有眼泪流了下来。轻轻解下他蓝黑色的领带后，吴磊每在他身上落下一个吻便解开一颗扣子。

把衬衣扣子全解开之后，却没法脱下来，吴磊跪坐在易烊千玺大腿两侧，拉下他的裤子后发现这人居然规规矩矩地穿着衬衣夹。他拉起黑色的衬衣夹带，轻轻一放，夹带弹回去打在易烊千玺敏感的腿根，激得他喊了一声。

吴磊像是发现了什么好玩的东西，他干脆俯下去，把带子咬住，又放回去。舌头不时轻轻扫过易烊千玺大腿的肌肤，易烊千玺直感到那一片一会儿是疼痛，过后又是异样的瘙痒。就这样反反复复地好几次，衬衣夹带完全被玩湿了，大腿根也水光一片。热流不断涌向小腹，被挑拨的欲望一直得不到纾解，易烊千玺终于睁开眼来，正看到吴磊只围着一条浴巾，并且凑上来要吻他。

惊吓使他瞪大双眼，也清醒了不少。

他第一反应是去推开吴磊，两只手抵上吴磊挂着薄汗的胸前，还未使力，一下被吴磊作弄他乳尖的手弄得没了力气，他身体里的燥热好像找到了释放通道，瞬间从四肢百骸里全跑了出来，他一下瘫软成一滩，前后似乎都有液体溢出来，没有褪下的内裤洇湿一团。

“嗯啊……”听到自己的声音，易烊千玺一手死死捂住嘴，眼泪滑过脸颊。

吴磊吻上他的手背，不安分的舌头又开始舔弄他的手指。“乖，放下来。”声音里是不加掩饰的情欲。

“你干了什……”易烊千玺不禁松手，话没说完就被吴磊堵住了嘴，趁着他开口说话，吴磊直接把舌头探了进去。吴磊终于尝到易烊千玺口腔里残留的酒味，是白樱桃和覆盆子被蜂蜜浸过的淡淡果甜，余甘有苹果和燕麦吐司的香气。

 

 饮过了这世上许多种类的酒，走过了这世上许多的桥和路*，私人飞机飞过的航程加起来大概也能绕地球几圈了，他果然还是最喜欢这一个人。从前他提分手，干脆，未留余地。因为他认为任何事都有始终，他认为少年时期被短暂纵容的任性和爱恋应该同时寿数将尽，他认为花费精力不断把一段旧关系翻新是不被接受的浪费。可是斩断情丝何其难呢？他悄悄纵容自己懦弱最后一次，他不告而别，一走了之，他以为就能断得干干净净。

他照样得到追捧和肯定，他在工作上一鸣惊人，他在其他关系里后来居上，吴磊以为自己就会满足。

但易烊千玺的再度出现就像一记耳光，分明的因果劈头盖脸打在他身上，他这才知道很多事情在不断往前，沉默并不能解决问题。他以为易烊千玺对他的吸引只是一时的，那种少年意气，那些少言寡语却温柔平和的瞬间……他错了，什么时候的易烊千玺对他都有致命的吸引力，他比任何时候的自己都还想要得到，他情愿共享自己的灵魂。

首先从共享性和极致的快感开始。

 

呻吟夹杂粗喘，易烊千玺一手抓住床单，一手随着吴磊的节奏撸动自己的分身，止不住的眼泪滴落下来。被吴磊扣住腰抽插顶弄，燥热终于得到真正的纾解，可初始的热度退下之后，身体，尤其是和吴磊连在一起的部分，开始感到一阵又一阵细密的麻和痒，像过电一样。他晕晕乎乎地，只想赶紧得到解脱，主动地扭腰催促。

“唔……那里……啊用力……”

湿热的后穴被越操越松软，随着身下人的扭动一绞，日思夜想的事终于得偿所愿，吴磊把人托起来，兜住他屁股上下颠弄，咕叽咕叽的水声越弄越大。他用力地捣进去，却在敏感点附近轻轻磨蹭，每次都不完全退出，就是不给个痛快。

他抽出大部分，只留前端在穴口戳弄，逼易烊千玺在他背上又抓又挠，想要往下坐又被死死托住，“吴磊！”

吴磊愣住了。

即使是在两人蜜里调油的那些日子里，吴磊也少有听到易烊千玺这样撒娇的语气，被弄烦了会喊他全名，往往也是带着命令的语气。吴磊很喜欢他那样，就像傲娇的小野猫。现在……像软乎乎的波斯猫般，声音就像细长柔软的白色毛发扫过，吴磊心里开始软得一塌糊涂。

“快，喊我的名字，我是谁？”吴磊挺动腰胯，一下又一下用力地往里顶，这回次次不放过那处可怜的凸起，每一下都朝着那再熟悉不过的地方去。易烊千玺被刺激得起不来，伏在吴磊肩头，哭叫着去了，来不及抚慰的分身吐出大股精液。

“混蛋吴磊……你是混蛋……”恢复一点清醒的易烊千玺感到满足又绝望，兵败如山倒，他好像再一次在吴磊面前溃不成军了。

 

“你放过我……放过……”

 

易烊千玺不是没有曾经渴望过大团圆，现实却一团乱麻，千头万绪缠着他走不出来。越望越远的人，最后直到连背影也看不见。决定接受吴悦的邀请之前，他就知道即将面对吴磊，可他还是来了。一半是自信一半带着期许，他觉得见一见吴磊就好。

吴磊是要继续盘旋在高空的鹰，而他从高山走到低谷又跨越高山，也注定要将夭折的爱深深埋葬。何必呢？再次纠缠不清，也许会留下更深的伤痛。

 

“我不会放过你了，”吴磊吻了吻他。

“也请你不要放过我好不好？”他埋首在易烊千玺耳边，性器开始缓缓地抽插，易烊千玺放松的肠肉开始绞紧，稍稍有些疲软的分身又开始硬挺起来。易烊千玺狠狠咬住吴磊肩膀，牙齿松开之后留下了一圈牙印，吴磊痛得发出“嘶”一声，却立马被易烊千玺软软的舌头在牙印处的舔弄安抚下来。

吴磊被易烊千玺紧紧环住，脖颈上也被他弄出一个又一个红紫色的印记，吴磊感觉自己终于圆满，他也将人回搂得更紧。

 

室外的雨早就停了。

有水在眼眶里汇聚，吴磊的眼睛却开始下雨。他走进开满紫色鲜花的阿塔卡马，张开双臂拥抱盐碱地上升起的白色月亮。

他独一无二的月亮。

**Author's Note:**

> *告白歌词来自Tinashe-Flame，稍有改动
> 
> *沈从文：我行过许多地方的桥，看过许多次数的云，喝过许多种类的酒，却只爱过一个正当最好年龄的人。


End file.
